Flowers and Meat Pies
by PerPoll
Summary: Toby gets advice from the infamous barber and baker on how to get a girl. read and find out who gave the best advice!


Hey guys! here's a little one-shot for all of you.

I hope you like it, Enjoy! :D

* * *

It is Sunday in the morning. Toby has gotten up quite early, planning on doing something later. He is now seated in one of the booths of the bakeshop, waiting for his mother to wake up. He reckons that it will be for another hour before she rises up from bed- she always does when the sun is already set, and from glancing outside the window, it is still dark outside.

He stifles a yawn, rubbing his eyes; he is still quite sleepy, but if he goes back to sleep again, he does not think that he will able to wake up in his desired time. So, he'll just wait- just to be safe. He swings both his feet alternately, adding intensity each time that he is almost bouncing on his seat. He does this just to entertain himself while waiting.

He suddenly stops when he hears something. He whips his head around the room to check if there is any intruder. He sees a silhouette of a man, and to his great surprise, the man is coming towards him. His heart beats fast; he can hear it over the deafening silence in the room. He looks for something that he can protect himself with but his only weapon choice is the chairs- though he thinks that it is enough.

He stands up and nervously picks up the stool that he is sitting on "Don't move or else-"

The man is not fazed by his warning and continues to walk towards him. When the man emerges from the shadows, Toby breathes a sigh of relief. It is only Mr. Todd. Though he is still uneasy around him, he sometimes finds the company of the barber enjoying, especially when he is teaching him how to shave- as requested by Mrs. Lovett from the barber.

"Mr. Todd, Sir. It's only you. I thought you was a thief." Mr. Todd ignores the boy. Toby gently puts the stool down and sits on it. He glances back at the barber to find him rummaging through the cupboards. He's probably looking for the gin- that's where Mrs. Lovett hides it, so he won't be able to reach it. His mother has quite forgotten that he can climb on a chair to get it. When there's a will, there's a way- that's his motto, that is.

He senses the barber leaving and he guesses that maybe he should ask Mr. Todd about his plan for later; he is sure that Mr. Todd knows a lot about this _stuffs._ So he calls on him, hesitantly. "Mr. Todd, Sir?"

The barber halts midway through the door, addressing Toby with a glare, making the boy flinch. He scowls when Toby doesn't answer, just looks at him with a sheepish expression on his face. He is about to ignore him again when the boy speaks up.

"Sir, can ya help me with… something?" Toby asks wearily, a blush creeping on his cheeks. He casts his eyes downwards, unable to look at the barber.

"Something?" Mr. Todd asks in his monotone voice. He just wants to be alone with his thoughts and with the bottle of gin, but he must admit that he is quite curious about what the boy could possibly need help with.

"uh- some- well- some girl, sir. A girl." Toby explains, embarrassed. As he eyes the impassive gaze of the barber, he regrets having to ask him for help. He wishes that he just waited for Mrs. Lovett to wake up, and ask her instead.

Mr. Todd, as a response, puts down the bottle of gin on one of the tables and takes a seat. Toby's eyes light up, he excitedly sits across the barber who is pouring himself a glass of gin. Without any invitation, the boy launces his story to Mr. Todd, who's surprisingly listening to every word he says. "I saw her Sir, at the market. She's been sellin' flowers where mum used ta buy ones- for ya shop. She works for the old lady there, like I used ta work for mum…"

Mr. Todd looks at Toby; he can clearly see that the young boy is smitten by the little flower girl by the way his eyes flash with total adoration. He can see Benjamin Barker in him- looking like a love-sick puppy.

Toby continues. "I tell ya, Sir, she's got the prettiest smile and face too. And her hair, red as them flowers that she sells. Last time we went there, she waved at me. She remembered me and-"

"And what did you do?" the barber cuts him off and asks.

Toby looks down, wringing his hands together. "That's me problem, Sir. I ran. I gots nervous."

Mr. Todd smirks at the ashamed looking boy. He certainly knows what the boy is feeling. He has been in this stage too, though that has been some long time ago now. The only reason he has overcome his nervousness before is by some coaxing of one of his friends- though he cannot remember any more who that is. Toby only needs some push and he'll be able to pull it off, eventually.

"I plan to go to her this morning, Sir. I want ta know her name and I want ta give 'er a gift, too." Toby smiles dreamily, obviously picturing of what he wants to happen later.

"Give who, what?" suddenly, a person asks from nowhere, startling Toby and Mr. Todd. Both have not noticed that the sun now shines brightly, illuminating the bakeshop and the streets outside. They both whip their head trying to find the owner of the voice, but they don't have to for Mrs. Lovett is already standing in front of them with a tray of food on her hands. Both wonder how the baker silently prepares food without them noticing.

She places it down the table and scoots beside Toby, ruffling his hair as she greets him good morning- the barber receives the same greeting, but of course without the ruffling of the hair. "What d'ya two talkin' about, eh?"

Toby, who's comfortable with sharing everything with his mum, tells her about his dilemma. Mr. Todd silently eats his food as he listens again to the boy's story.

"Well, ya'know I think you ought to give her one of me meat pies. I'll just reheat one so 'tis still fresh an' hot when ya give it to her. What d'ya say, hmm?" Mrs. Lovett smiles warmly at the boy. She is happy that her son has finally found someone that he can turn his attention to, rather than her. It's not like he doesn't like the attention that Toby is giving her, it's just that she feels like she's preventing him from enjoying himself when he is always around her.

"No." it's not Toby who answers Mrs. Lovett but Mr. Todd. She looks up to him and he also does the same, looking at her challengingly.

"Why ever not, Mistah T?" she raises an eyebrow and holds her chin up in defiance.

The barber breaks his gaze away from Mrs. Lovett and turns it to Toby "Trust me, lad. She won't like it. Flowers- that's what they always like."

"No, Darling. Don't ya believe Mr. Todd here. The little girl works in the flower shop- she must be sick with all the flowers. Give 'er me meat pies." Mrs. Lovett counters, smirking as she sees the barber's eyes narrowing at her.

"Come now, Mrs. Lovett. I'm fairly sure you yourself would prefer to receive flowers rather than pies." The barber grins at her sinisterly. She blushes and cursed him in her head for his wit.

"But I ain't the one working in a flower shop eh, Mr. T?" she says, silently clapping in her head as the barber glares at him.

Before Mr. Todd can say his witty comeback, Toby interrupts him. "I've made me decision. I do think mum's right, sir. I should give her London's best meat pie."

Mrs. Lovett beams at Toby, giving him a hug. With that, she sets off to heat one of her pies.

* * *

Toby goes a back in the shop, greeting Mrs. Lovett with a biggest smile on his face. "It worked, mum! It worked!"

"Of course, it worked. I told ya, didn't I? So, dear…. Tell me 'er name." She pulls Toby to the parlor and they take a seat at the sofa, in front of the fire place.

"Her name's Lily, mum- a beautiful name, like the flower. She said we can both go to the park sometimes, when we don't have work. Is that alright, mum?" Toby asks sheepishly. He looks at the baker with his big brown eyes shining innocently.

Mrs. Lovett smiles warmly at her and kisses his forehead "Of course."

Toby beams at her, he stands up to take a leave but then goes back to seating. "She also gave me this, mum." He holds out his hand, and that's when Mrs. Lovett notices three pieces of flowers that she always buys from the stall: _Gillyflowers. _"She told me to give this to you."

Mrs. Lovett grabs the flowers and murmurs a thank you to Toby. They both stand up heading in different directions- Toby, to his friend Thomas; Mrs. Lovett, to the barber upstairs.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett sets the flowers to the vase placed on top of Mr. Todd's dresser. "There ya have it, Mistah T. won't have ta buy ya this week them flowers. Lily- that was the name of the little girl- gave this ta me. Very nice girl, isn't she?

"So, it worked then?" the barber says glumly; he turns around, facing the baker with an eyebrow raised.

The baker smiles triumphantly. She walks towards Mr. Todd and stops directly in front of him. "Of course, it did. I told ya it would work, didn't I? you's the only one who wouldn't believe me."

Mr. Todd takes a step towards Mrs. Lovett, a smirk of amusement planted on his face. The baker just stands there, her breath taken away. He then places his hands on her waist and suddenly pulls her against him, eliciting a gasp from her. He leans in towards her until his mouth is close to her ear.

"Can you blame me, Mrs. Lovett-" He bites her ear lobe; he then puts kisses down the length of her neck- sucking and nipping her sensitive skin. The baker can only moan in response. He kisses his way around her neck until he reaches her other ear. "-When I got you by giving you these?"

Mr. Todd stops his ministrations, much to Mrs. Lovett's dismay. He takes a step back, with a grin on his face pulls something from the back of his pocket. The baker gasps in surprise as the barber hands her three pieces of red roses- a perfect symbol for love. It is slightly worn out due to its place on the barber's pocket; nevertheless the baker is still touched by this.

Mrs. Lovett takes the flowers from him; her eyes are welling up with tears. Mr. Todd scowls as he sees her unshed tears- always so emotional, the bloody woman! The baker then smiles and launches herself to the barber, embracing him with all her might. "They're beautiful, Sweeney."

She looks up to him, a small smile gracing her lips. Then, ever so slowly, their faces- like magnets- come close to one another. As their lips touch, they are both thrown into frenzy. Hands wander around each other's body, moans and gasps can be heard, and later on clothes are discarded.

* * *

How was it? ohh... tell me, tell me!

Reviews are Love! :D


End file.
